Unmei
by Fujisawa Yukito
Summary: Summary : Dicap bisu. Diubah oleh Hinata. Dan akhirnya ditinggal pergi oleh Hinata. Miris. Tapi takdir memang tidak bisa diubah. REPUBLISH. First collab with Musim Semi


**Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort , Romance**

**Warning : typo , maybe OOC , Collab with Musim Semi**

**Summary : Dicap bisu. Diubah oleh Hinata. Dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Sungguh tidak adil, tapi takdir memang tidak bisa diubah.**

**.**

Hinata menatap rambut hitam lelaki yang duduk di seberangnya. Irisnya menerawang jauh ke arah pupil lelaki yang akan dinikahinya besok. Sosok yang selalu dia kagumi. Sosok yang selalu bersikap dingin dan membuat dia penasaran akan kepribadiannya. Tidak perduli dengan semua cercaan yang selalu ditudingkan seluruh orang tentang sosok tersebut, Hinata selalu kagum dan dibuat penasaran oleh sosok yang dingin itu.

Wanita berambut indigo itu tak menduga kalau pelaminannya akan berakhir pada Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup kencang setiap kali dia melihat sosoknya yang dingin dan acuh. Entah senang atau takut, pikirannya selalu kalut jika memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke setelah menikah nanti. Bagaimanapun juga mereka tidaklah dekat, bahkan mungkin mereka hanya saling mengenal nama saja. Tidak lebih. Dan itu membuatnya makin kalut.

Sebenarnya ini adalah perjodohan antara Keluarga Hyuuga dan Keluarga Uchiha. Umurnya yang masih 19 tahun membuatnya bertanya-tanya mengapa dia dijodohkan pada usia belia. _'Keluarga Hyuuga butuh penerus, Hinata.'_ Kata-kata Ibunya selalu terngiang di kepalanya. Ya. Itu benar. Keluarga Hyuuga bahkan keluarga lainnya pun juga butuh penerus. Tapi kenapa harus Hinata? Kenapa harus diumurnya yang baru 19 tahun? Kenapa tidak diumur yang tepat untuk menikah? Jujur saja. Hinata masih ingin meneruskan kuliahnya, pendidikan yang sudah dia inginkan sejak lama. Tapi karena paksaan dan juga permintaan dari Ibunya, Hinata terpaksa mengikutinya, meski saat itu dia tidak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi calon suaminya. Dan disaat dia mengetahui laki-laki yang akan dinikahinya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu harus berterima kasih pada Ayahnya atau pada Tuhan. Seandainya bukan Sasuke yang dinikahinya, entah bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat ini. Hinata menggeleng kepalanya cepat. Untuk apa dia memikirkan hal itu? Yang terpenting adalah… kini Sasuke-lah yang akan dinikahinya, bukan orang lain. Dan dia… senang.

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hinata, Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Hinata sedang menatapnya. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali begitu melihat Sasuke sedang menatap dirinya. Sadar tatapan Sasuke memang terarah padanya, Hinata segera menunduk, menatap lantai dan menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah seperti buah tomat.

"Kau sakit?" kata-kata Sasuke mengalun lembut tapi tegas di telinga Hinata. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan Sasuke masih mengarah padanya, membuatnya enggan untuk mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

"Ti-tidak," Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menunduk. Hening sesaat. Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Beberapa detik, Sasuke masih menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Tingkah aneh dari calon istrinya memang bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan. Bahkan dia sering melihat tingkah-tingkah aneh dan bodoh yang selalu di lakukan gadis di hadapannya itu ketika masih sekolah dahulu. Yah, bersekolah di sekolah yang selalu sama dengan sang gadis membuatnya sering melihat gadis bersurai indigo itu.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas dengan perlahan begitu tidak merasakan tatapan dari Sasuke lagi. Perlahan-lahan kepala Hinata terangkat dan menatap malu-malu sosok di hadapannya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya sambil memejamkan matanya guna menetralkan jantungnya yang sempat berdebar-debar dengan kencang begitu Sasuke memergokinya sedang memandangi dan memikiran hal aneh tentang lelaki itu.

"Wajahmu merah."

Tubuh Hinata menegang mendengar suara Sasuke. Begitu matanya kembali terbuka, dia melihat Sasuke sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan datar dan dingin seperti dulu. Tanpa berniat mendengar elakan dari Hinata, Sasuke kembali menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Menikmati salju yang turun di luar dibandingkan berbincang-bincang dengan Hinata. Dan itu membuat Hinata mendesah pelan.

'Tidak berubah', pikirnya sambil melirik salju yang turun secara perlahan dari atas langit.

Hinata ingat betul bagaimana sewaktu masih sekolah dasar calon suaminya itu selalu diasingkan oleh teman-temannya. Bahkan tidak hanya diasingkan, sesekali teman sekelasnya selalu menyindir bahkan membicarakan Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang mendengar ejekan dari mereka. Hinata selalu menatap Sasuke kecil dengan tatapan iba. Hatinya seolah menjerit sedih saat Sasuke hanya bisa menunduk di bangkunya, menelan semua sindiran dan ejekan yang diludahkan oleh teman-temannya. Ingin rasanya dia menghampiri Sasuke, tapi selalu kalah dengan rasa malunya. Ya. Dia malu untuk mendekati Sasuke kecil yang bahkan terlihat menyedihkan dibanding dirinya yang juga sering menjadi bahan ledekan teman-teman sekelas.

Hinata tak pernah menyalahkan teman-temannya yang sudah menjauhi Sasuke. Sifat dingin dan pendiam Sasuke kepada siapapun membangun dinding pembatas antara dirinya dan orang lain.

Cacat. Hanya karena Sasuke pendiam dan tidak pernah bicara, dia divonis cacat. Tidak hanya di sekolah, ternyata Sasuke memang dianggap cacat oleh keluarganya sendiri. Terbukti dengan berita di media massa yang membicarakan tentang putra bungsu Keluarga Uchiha yang mengalami kebisuan. Ya. Uchiha Sasuke dianggap bisu. Dan Hinata tidak percaya itu. Hinata yakin… Sasuke tidaklah cacat.

Semua itu terbukti dengan misteri yang terungkap secara tidak sengaja oleh Hinata.

Saat itu Hinata tergabung dalam satu kelompok dengan Sasuke pada mata pelajaran geometri. Awalnya dia ingin menolak, tapi karena tidak berani membuka suara untuk protes, akhirnya Hinata menelan kembali setiap kata yang sudah ia susun di dalam kepala untuk mengajukan protes. Degup jantungnya lagi-lagi memberontak senang mendengar namanya dan nama Sasuke disebut. Diliriknya Sasuke kecil yang kelihatannya tidak keberatan dengan keputusan yang sudah ditentukan oleh Guru. Entah sadar atau tidak, Hinata tersenyum kecil begitu membayangkan dirinya akan berduaan saja dengan Sasuke. Sasuke si pendiam dan dirinya yang pemalu, siapakah nantinya yang akan memulai pembicaraan saat diskusi nanti? Atau jangan-jangan tugas ini tidak akan pernah selesai? Pikiran Hinata mulai suram bersamaan dengan lunturnya senyum kecilnya.

.

Hinata ingat betul saat itu hujan sedang deras-derasnya. Dan dia hanya bisa mematung ketika Sasuke yang basah kuyup melewati pekarangan rumahnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam itu terlihat basah dengan air hujan, sama halnya dengan baju berwarna biru dongker yang dikenakan oleh laki-laki itu. Hinata menatap Sasuke yang sudah ada di hadapannya tanpa berkedip. Melihat Sasuke datang ke rumahnya memang mengejutkan, tapi melihat laki-laki itu basah kuyup dengan wajah datar dan tanpa senyum sedikitpun membuat Hinata merasa sedikit… kecewa.

Hatinya semakin miris menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak mengucapkan apapun padanya sesampainya dia di hadapannya. Memandangnya pun tidak. Tersirat penyesalan yang begitu dalam di hati Hinata, merutuki dirinya yang bahkan meminjamkan handuknya pun tidak, padahal Sasuke sudah bersusah payah sampai kehujanan pula untuk pergi ke rumah Hinata.

Kebisuan menyelimuti keduanya di ambang pintu rumah Hinata sebelum Ibu Hinata menegur lembut dan menyuruh mereka masuk ke dalam dan meminjamkan handuk kepada Sasuke. Sedikit kelegaan terasa menyejukkan hati Hinata ketika ibunya menyerahkan handuk kepada Sasuke. 'Setidaknya Sasuke tidak akan sakit karena kehujanan' itu yang dipikirkan oleh Hinata. Seperti tidak sadar bahwa dia bersalah karena membiarkan Sasuke berdiri di luar beberapa menit, Hinata menatap laki-laki itu dengan senyum kecil. Melupakan bahwa dirinyalah yang membuat tubuh laki-laki itu sedikit mengigil karena dingin. Tapi siapa peduli? Yang terpenting Sasuke sudah menerima handuk dari Ibunya dan bisa mengeringkan rambutnya.

Egois? Memang.

Kebisuan di antara mereka berdua itu berlanjut bahkan saat mengerjakan tugas yang dibebankan. Walaupun harus puluhan kali berpikir dan berdoa, Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya ini dan itu. Sayang seribu sayang, semua pertanyaannya hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan gelengan kepala Sasuke, sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan sehari-harinya. Mungkin Hinata kecewa, tapi seharusnya dia tahu kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Pikirannya kembali suram. Dia menghela nafas diam-diam, berusaha agar Sasuke tidak tersinggung dengan sikapnya yang mulai jengah dengan suasana sunyi yang sedari tidak terpecahkan.

Kalau tahu keheningan ini akan terjadi seharusnya Hinata sudah mengeluarkan kalimat protes yang sudah terlanjur dia telan kepada Guru, sehingga dia tidak perlu satu kelompok dengan Sasuke, toh teman-temannya yang lain pasti lebih ceria dari pada dia. Benar 'kan? Dan dia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk menyusun kalimat yang akan dia lontarkan agar suasana tidak sepi.

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Hinata membuang halusinasinya. Seharusnya Hinata senang satu kelompok dengannya. Apapun keadaannya, sudah sekian lama Hinata menanti saat-saat seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga, sedari dulu dia selalu ingin berbicara dan dekat dengan bocah berambut hitam ini. Lalu untuk apa dia menyesali takdir yang sudah membuat dia bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke?

Dengan senyumnya yang merekah, Hinata mencoba memikirkan pertanyaan lain yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Berharap Sasuke mengeluarkan suara yang selalu ingin dia dengar.

"_O-oh, ya, ibumu pasti bangga padamu ya? Kau kan cerdas sekali!"_

Hanya untaian kata itu yang meluncur dari mulut Hinata. Hatinya berdebar-debar menanti respon Sasuke yang tak kunjung keluar. Mata onyx Sasuke masih menatap buku yang dipegangnya, genggamannya pada buku itu semakin kuat sekian waktu berlalu, hingga buku yang dipengangnya bergetar.

Hinata menelan ludahnya begitu melihat tangan Sasuke. Sekarang Hinata benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sudah mengganggu kenyamanan Sasuke.

"_Ma-maaf."_

"_Ibuku sudah tidak ada."_

Suara petir menggelegar di udara, bersamaan dengan bertambah derasnya hujan yang mengguyur bumi saat itu.

Hinata tercengang mendengar kali pertama rentetan kata yang keluar dari bibir seorang Sasuke si Pendiam. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Tangannya bergetar keras, telinganya bersorak senang mendengar alunan suara merdu Sasuke. Tapi menghilang dalam sekejap setelah ia mencerna kata-kata Sasuke. Ibunya telah tiada? Tanpa aba-aba, Hinata dapat merasakan bahwa matanya memanas. Tangan mungilnya sedikit bergetar dengan perasaan bersalah. Air di pelupuk matanya mulai menggenang. Tidak seharusnya dia membuat topik seperti ini.

"_Ma-maaf, Sasuke. A-aku tidak..."_

"_Tidak apa."_

Diam kembali berhembus. Otak Hinata berpikir cepat apa yang harus dikatakannya karena kebodohannya. Tapi otaknya terlanjur mati setelah mendengar Sasuke bersuara. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh, rutuk Hinata dalam hati begitu menyadari kalau otaknya tidak bisa berfungsi disaat-saat penting seperti ini.

Hinata yakin kalau saat ini Sasuke pasti sudah sangat membencinya. Bodoh, bodoh! Hinata kembali merutuk dalam hati. Dengan kesal, Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya cukup keras, berharap otaknya kembali berfungsi begitu menerima rangsangan berupa rasa sakit seperti itu. Tapi sebelum otak Hinata kembali berfungsi, Sasuke kembali berbicara.

"_Dia pergi sewaktu aku lahir."_

Hinata membeku. Menatap tatapan Sasuke yang masih tak berpaling dari kertas buku yang diremasnya. Wajah putih bak porselen itu tetap datar seperti biasanya. Tidak ada emosi apapun selain itu.

"_Dia tak pernah mengunjungiku. Sekalipun."_

Suara Sasuke sedikit bergetar. Ingin sekali Hinata berucap tapi lagi-lagi dia tak mampu. Keheningan mendekap beberapa saat.

"_Ingin sekali aku mendengar suaranya,"_

Pipi Sasuke terlihat basah. Bibirnya dia gigit kuat-kuat. Lagi-lagi mata Hinata memanas. Tak mampu lagi dia tahan luapan air matanya. Wajah tanpa emosi milik Sasuke mulai mengendur, menampilkan wajah sedih yang –entah mengapa sedikit dia tahan.

"_Bahkan melihat wajahnya pun tak pernah."_

Hancur sudah wajah tanpa emosi yang dipertahankan Sasuke sejak tadi. Kini yang terdengar hanyalah isakan tangis kedua bocah yang polos itu. Seirama dengan deru hujan yang semakin menjadi. Seakan ikut menangis mendengar penuturan perih dari bocah yang tak berdosa itu.

.

Sejak itulah Hinata tahu bahwa selama ini Sasuke tak pernah bicara karena menunggu Ibunya yang telah tiada berbicara padanya. Sasuke ingin mendengar suaranya. Sama seperti Hinata yang selalu menunggu Sasuke untuk berbicara.

Sejak itu pula Sasuke mulai bicara pada Hinata. Walau terkadang hanya anggukan dan gelengan yang Sasuke balas. Sasuke yang biasanya selalu sendirian kini mulai bersama dengan Hinata. Di kelas, di atap sekolah, di taman. Dimanapun Sasuke berada, di sampingnya pasti ada Hinata yang selalu menemaninya. Tapi itu bertahan hanya beberapa bulan. Karena Sasuke harus pindah keluar kota mengikuti Ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku –pemilik Perusahaan Uchiha.

Tapi ternyata takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali di sini, di ruangan ini, untuk dipasangkan menjadi suami-istri. Bayangan-bayangan setelah mereka menikah menganggu pikiran Hinata setelah bergulat dengan masa lalunya beberapa menit yang lalu. Bayangan tentang dirinya yang akan menjadi seorang Ibu dan Sasuke yang akan menjadi seorang Ayah jika mereka sudah memiliki seorang anak membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil. Tapi senyum itu tidak bertahan lama, karena pikiran akan malam pertama mereka membuat Hinata -lagi-lagi menggeleng cepat, frustasi mengingat apa yang akan terjadi saat itu.

Sementara Hinata sibuk menjernihkan pikirannya, Sasuke hanya meliriknya dengan tatapan bingung.

.

.

.

** [10:45 p.m]**

Pergelaran pernikahan akbar antar perusahaan besar itu pun akhirnya selesai. Kini yang ada hanya Hinata dan Sasuke. Di kamar hotel. Pesta pernikahan itu memang diselenggarakan di sebuah hotel mewah yang sekarang menjadi tempat Hinata dan Sasuke bermalam untuk sementara.

_'Kalian akan bermalam di hotel. Terserah untuk berapa hari. Yang jelas… kami tidak sabar untuk menimang seorang bayi'_

Tangan Hinata bergetar kecil, dingin seakan merayap di seluruh tubuhnya. Detak jantungnya pun berdetak tak menentu setelah mengingat perkataan Ibu Mertuanya yang terdengar polos tapi ternyata membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Malam ini dia akan tidur bersama Sasuke. Hanya berdua. Tidak ada boneka kesayangannya. Tidak ada guling kesayangannya. Dan tidak ada aroma lavender kesukaannya. Yang ada hanya dia dan Sasuke.

Napas Hinata semakin tak beraturan tatkala melihat Sasuke tanpa ragu melepas baju pengantinnya dengan kaos yang dibawanya, membuat Hinata blushing seketika saat melihat tubuh bagian atas suaminya yang sempurna. Merasa diawasi oleh seseorang, Sasuke menoleh tepat ke arah Hinata. Keningnya mengerut bingung melihat istri sah-nya hanya berdiri mematung sambil menatapnya.

"Kenapa masih di sana? Kau tak ingin ganti baju?"

"Eh?" sontak mata Hinata melebar karena ketahuan sedang memerhatikan Sasuke melepaskan pakaiannya. Wajahnya yang memang sudah memerah, kini tambah menggelap, membuat kening Sasuke makin mengerut bingung.

"I-iya," ucap Hinata sambil berusaha lari dengan cepat. Dibawanya pakaiannya ke dalam kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Aah… baru melihat Sasuke seperti itu saja sudah membuat Hinata tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. Apalagi jika dia…

Tidak! Apa yang aku pikirkan!

Hinata menepuk kedua pipinya cukup keras, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang sejak kemarin bergelayut di pikirannya. Bagaimana bisa dia memikirkan hal itu?

"Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat berganti baju dan segera tidur. Lelah sekali rasanya," ucap Hinata sambil menatap wajahnya di depan cermin. Wajah manis itu masih berwarna merah, meksi tidak semerah saat Hinata sadar apa yang telah dia pikirkan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Hinata melepas semua aksesoris yang dia pakai. Hinata sangat bersyukur saat pernikahannya tadi, dia tidak diminta untuk memakai kimono. Bisa Hinata bayangkan tubuhnya dililit oleh berlapis-lapis kain yang berat, bisa-bisa dia pingsan sebelum acara pernikahan selesai. Awalnya Hinata pikir melepas gaun pernikahan itu hanya tinggal lepas saja, tapi ternyata masalah mulai muncul.

Tangan Hinata tidak bisa menjangkau retsleting pada gaun yang dia pakai.

Hinata terus mencoba meraih retsleting yang ternyata tidak bisa dijangkau dengan tangannya. Menit demi menit berlalu dan Hinata sama sekali tidak sadar kalau dia sudah 10 menit lebih berada di dalam kamar mandi. Dan karena itulah, Sasuke mulai cemas di luar sana.

TOK TOK

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Pergerakan tangan Hinata yang sedang meraih retsleting terhenti seketika begitu mendengar suara berat dan dingin yang khas dari Sasuke. Wajahnya yang polos itu kini terlihat panik.

"Hinata?"

Cukup. Hinata menyerah. Tangannya memang tidak bisa menjangkau retsleting yang kecil itu. Satu keputusan yang nekat telah diambil Hinata detik itu juga, yaitu : Meminta tolong pada Sasuke. Keputusan yang sangat berani untuk Hinata yang polos. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak mungkin tidur dengan gaun pengantin 'kan?

Hinata menelan ludahnya sambil menatap pintu kamar mandi dengan tatapan ngeri sekaligus mantap. 'Ini demi tidur nyaman', ucapnya dalam hati.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan Hinata yang masih menggunakan gaun pengantinnya dan itu membuat Sasuke menatap istrinya dengan tatapan bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Hinata sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi lebih dari 10 menit, tapi dia sama sekali belum melepas gaun pengantin yang jelas-jelas sangat merepotkan itu.

"Kamu belum ganti?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada heran meski terdengar sayup-sayup di telingan Hinata.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata dengan gugup sambil menatap lantai, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Baiklah. Ganti bajulah dulu," ucap Sasuke yang berniat pergi dan membiarkan Hinata melepas gaun pengantin. Tapi niatnya itu terhenti begitu merasakan tangan mungil Hinata menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Tu-tunggu!" Sasuke hanya menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Hinata yang memerah entah karena apa, membuat kening Sasuke sedikit mengerut.

"Ada apa?"

"Se-sebenarnya a-aku tidak bi-bisa membuka ga-gaunnya," ucap Hinata yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

Hening. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apapun, sama seperti Hinata yang tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun karena malu sedang menggerogoti dirinya.

"Berbaliklah."

Satu kata yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke benar-benar membuat jantung Hinata melompat karena terkejut. Ditatapnya kedua onyx yang sedang menatapnya itu dengan seksama, mencari niat buruk yang mungkin saja terbersit di kepala suaminya. Tapi yang ditemukan oleh Hinata adalah tatapan datar tanpa selera dan nafsu. Dan dengan menemukan hal itu, Hinata berbalik, memunggungi Sasuke yang sudah pasti ingin membantu Hinata.

Tangan kekar Sasuke meraih retsleting gaun yang dipakai oleh Hinata dengan perlahan, membuat jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajah Hinata pun juga mulai berubah menjadi merah seiring dengan retsleting yang makin turun dan mengekspos punggung putihnya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Cu-cukup," ucap Hinata begitu merasakan retsleting itu terbuka sampai pada pinggangnya. Tangan Sasuke berhenti seketika, membuat Hinata berbalik dan mengucapkan terima kasih sambil memegang bagian depan gaunnya lalu buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Sasuke saat itu.

Hanya membantu membuka retsleting saja sudah membuat Hinata salah tingkah seperti itu, apalagi kalau Sasuke sudah melakukan hal-hal aneh. Hinata kembali menggelengkan kepalanya begitu pikiran itu datang lagi. Semua itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena Hinata yakin, malam pertama seperti ini tidak akan bisa merubah sifat dan sikap Sasuke yang dingin dan bisa dibilang cuek. Jadi… untuk apa Hinata merasa kecewa? Untuk apa Hinata merasa sedih? Harusnya dia senang, karena tidak akan ada seseorang yang menyentuhnya untuk saat ini. Iya 'kan Hinata?

**.**

** [11:10 p.m]**

Dan benar. Apa yang selama ini Hinata takutkan terjadi juga.

Malam pertama dengan Sasuke ternyata tak ubahnya mengubah sifat Sasuke. Malam yang membuat Hinata selalu berpikiran aneh itu tidak sama seperti malam pertama yang biasa dijalani oleh sepasang suami istri. Karena malam pertama ini sama saja seperti malam-malam yang lain bagi Hinata. Hanya saja, malam ini akan menggendangkan detak jantungnya untuk selalu berdetak lebih keras dan keras lagi.

Setelah menyamankan posisi tubuhnya di tempat tidur, Hinata menatap sayu punggung suaminya yang sudah terlelap itu. Hinata tidak sedih. Hinata tidak menangis. Dia hanya ingin selalu berwajah tegar. Dia bertekad, senyum yang dia punya itu selalu tersedia hanya untuk Sasuke. Sekarang, dan untuk selamanya. Meski di relung hatinya yang paling dalam, terdapat rasa kecewa yang sangat kecil. Sampai-sampai Hinata sendiri tidak merasakan secara langsung rasa kecewa itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Satu Bulan Berikutnya]**

Satu bulan telah Hinata jalani bersama Sasuke. Segala perilaku yang tersembunyi pada Sasuke sebelumnya lambat laun terlihat oleh Hinata. Apa yang dia mau dan apa yang akan dia lakukan, Hinata tahu semuanya. Tak terkecuali perilaku aneh (baca: lucu) yang Sasuke lakukan dalam kesehariannya, membuat Hinata tak jarang tertawa geli meihatnya.

Hinata menepati tekadnya. Tak satu pun kalimat yang dia ucapkan tanpa senyum di wajahnya. Hinata hanya ingin Sasuke menatapnya dengan cinta, walau itu hanya dibalasnya hampa.

Hinata akan mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang Sasuke butuhkan sebelum berangkat kerja. Dia selalu seduhkan teh manis di sela-sela roti dan mentega untuk sarapan pagi. Dia selalu pasangkan kancing kemeja kerja Sasuke satu persatu walau dalam keadaan diam. Dan semua itu dia lakukan dengan tatapan cinta, seperti hatinya yang selalu cinta dan sayang pada Sasuke.

Semua yang dilakukan Hinata satu bulan ini akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Satu bulan ini ternyata Sasuke mulai terlihat berubah. Sedikit demi sedikit dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi di tempat kerjanya sebagai guru privat. Dan Hinata hanya menatapnya lembut, sambil berharap ini bukanlah mimpi. Menimpali semua cerita Sasuke dengan senyum senang.

Tetapi sejak malam itu, tak pernah sedikitpun Sasuke menyentuh Hinata. Malam pertamanya sama dengan malam-malam setelahnya. Ada rasa janggal di hati Hinata. Tapi dia tahu Sasuke tahu apa yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

Puncaknya pada saat bulan ke-delapan menapak.

Keluarga Hyuuga yang menuntut adanya penerus, mulai mempertanyakan kehamilan Hinata. Cercaan dan cacian kecil juga datang dari keluarga Uchiha. Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan lembut bahwa dia akan berusaha secepatnya hamil, entah kapan, tanpa memberitahunya bahwa selama ini Sasuke tak pernah menyentuhnya.

Kata-kata menusuk Ibu Hinata terlontar di depan Hinata yang saat itu sedang berada di rumah Hinata.

_ 'Kalau dia tidak bisa menghamilimu, ceraikan saja dia.'_

Mata Hinata memanas lagi. Dia tak habis pikir jika dia dipaksa cerai dengan Sasuke. Hari-hari yang dilewatinya bersama Sasuke, heningnya bersama Sasuke, tatapan mata Sasuke, nada suaranya, wajahnya, kelakuannya, dan– Hinata benar-benar tak sanggup membayangkannya.

Hinata tahu, selama Sasuke tak menyentuhnya, dia tak akan pernah hamil. Tapi Hinata tak pernah mempermasalahkannya, asal ada Sasuke, itu sudah cukup baginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** [Sepuluh Bulan Kemudian]**

Sepuluh bulan sudah usia pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke. Masih terbilang baru memang, apalagi melihat masih ada sedikit kecanggungan di antara mereka, terutama pada Hinata. Hinata memang orang pertama yang selalu membuat topik pembicaraan dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, karena Hinata tahu, menunggu Sasuke membuat topik pembicaraan sama saja dengan menunggu salju di musim kemarau. Dan setiap Hinata bicara, senyum selalu hadir di wajah manisnya. Satu bulan setelah pernikahan, senyum Hinata hanya akan dibalas dengan tatapan datar dari Sasuke, tapi untuk sepuluh bulan ini, Sasuke mulai membalas senyum Hinata meski dengan senyum kecil yang bahkan Hinata ragu itu senyum atau bukan.

Siapa yang tahu, dibalik senyuman Hinata, ada rasa takut yang amat besar, yang selalu membuat Hinata tidak bisa tidur saat malam hari. Rasa takut itu bersumber dari ucapan Ibunya dua bulan yang lalu. Ucapan yang benar-benar membuat Hinata takut jika Sasuke tidak bisa membuatnya hamil. Ucapan yang membuat Hinata berpikir, bagaimana dia bisa hamil kalau Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyentuh Hinata? Ucapan yang membuat Hinata sedikit tertekan dan malu untuk mengatakannya pada Sasuke.

Ingin sekali Hinata menceritakan rasa takutnya pada Sasuke, tapi Hinata takut hal itu membuat Sasuke menjadi menjauhinya dan berpikir bahwa keluarganya tidak serius dengan perjodohan ini. Dan Hinata memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hal itu pada Sasuke, demi keluarga dan keluarga barunya ini.

**.**

** [10.30 p.m]**

Hinata melirik Sasuke yang sedang membaca novel dengan takut-takut. Rasa takutnya yang selama ini dia pendam makin terasa saat berlama-lama dengan Sasuke. Seperti sekarang ini. Pikiran-pikiran dirinya yang bercerai dengan Sasuke kembali terbersit dalam pikirannya, membuat kedua tangan mungil miliknya meremas selimut dengan erat.

"Kamu kenapa?"

Tubuh Hinata menegang begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Cepat-cepat dia menormalkan tubuhnya sendiri dan menoleh dengan senyum lembut yang menenangkan pada Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun," jawab Hinata dengan lembut. Mata lavendernya menatap wajah Sasuke dengan seksama, membuat Hinata yakin bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak percaya dengan jawabannya barusan.

"Katakan dengan jujur, Hinata".

Satu kalimat yang diucapkan barusan oleh Sasuke benar-benar membuat Hinata bingung. Haruskah dia mengatakan semua rasa takutnya selama ini pada Sasuke? Atau dia hanya diam dan berkata seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa?

"Sungguh, tidak ada apa-apa, Sasuke-kun". Hinata memilih pilihan kedua. Berkata seolah-olah rasa takutnya tidak pernah ada dan bersikap wajar di hadapan Sasuke. Tapi kenyataannya, mata Hinata tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Mata lavender itu kini mengeluarkan air mata untuk pertama kalinya, di hadapan Sasuke. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang diucapkan Hinata.

"Katakan. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah menutup novel tebalnya dan memilih untuk menatap Hinata yang kini sibuk mengigit ujung bibirnya.

Hening. Tidak ada satu kata yang diucapkan oleh Hinata, yang ada hanya isak tangis tertahan yang membuat batin Sasuke tersiksa tanpa disadari oleh Hinata sendiri.

"Apa karena Ibu menyuruhmu untuk bercerai dariku?"

Spontan. Isak tangis Hinata berhenti begitu Sasuke bertanya seperti itu. Wajah manis yang kini bersimbah air mata itu kini menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya, meminta penjelasan kenapa Sasuke mengetahui apa yang diucapkan oleh Ibunya saat itu. Pikiran negatif Hinata kembali datang. Apa Sasuke menguping pembicaraan antara dirinya dengan Ibunya? Atau apa Sasuke yang meminta Ibunya untuk berkata seperti itu padanya?

"Ibumu yang memintaku untuk menceraikanmu jika kamu belum juga hamil." Mata lavender Hinata melebar begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke. Rasa menyesal pun hadir di dalam hati Hinata, bagaimana mungkin Ibunya bisa berkata sepeti itu pada Sasuke? Dan dengan tangis yang makin menjadi, Hinata memeluk tubuh kekar suaminya dengan erat. Menumpahkan seluruh beban yang selama dua bulan ini dia tanggung dan sembunyikan dari Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun… hiks… Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu… hiks… Tidak apa-apa Ibu membenciku… hiks… Asalkan aku selalu bersamamu… hiks," ucap Hinata dengan susah payah. Pelukan Hinata makin mengerat begitu merasakan kedua lengan Sasuke melingkari tubuhnya, memberikan kesan hangat dan nyaman yang membuat tangis Hinata makin mengeras.

"Jangan perdulikan ucapan Ibu, Sasuke-kun… hiks. Aku akan senang hidup denganmu… hiks… Apapun yang terjadi… hiks."

Hening. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, yang terdengar hanya suara isak tangis Hinata yang makin lama makin mengecil dan akhirnya menghilang dengan sendirinya. Sasuke memang diam, tapi dilihat dari raut wajahnya, dia sedang berpikir, meresapi semua ucapan Hinata yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke dan pergi jauh dengan Sasuke. Dan tanpa sadar, hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa senang.

"Yang diucapkan oleh Ibumu itu memang benar. Aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi suami jika aku tidak bisa memberikan keturunan kepada mereka," ucap Sasuke dengan suara lirih. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Ibumu percaya bahwa aku mampu membahagiankanmu. Karena aku… juga tidak ingin pergi darimu," lanjut Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata.

Kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling tatap, menghantarkan rasa cinta dan sayang yang akhirnya mereka temukan setelah sepuluh bulan bersama. Hinata tersenyum lembut begitu Sasuke mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya untuk pertama kali. Senyum yang berbeda dengan senyum kecil tak kasat mata yang selalu dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Senyum yang benar-benar menambah ketampanan paras Sasuke di mata Hinata.

Perlahan, wajah Sasuke mulai mendekat pada Hinata. Membuat Hinata merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke yang hangat. Kedua pasang mata itu tertutup bersamaan dengan saling menempelnya bibir mereka, menghantarkan getaran menyenangkan bagi tubuh keduanya. Tangan kanan Sasuke bergerak naik menyentuh wajah Hinata dengan lembut, sementara tangan kirinya kini mulai menarik Hinata untuk semakin mendekat padanya.

Kecupan lembut itu kini berubah menjadi lumatan. Bibir Sasuke yang dulu jarang sekali digunakan untuk bicara itu kini melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawah Hinata dengan lembut. Tangan kanan Sasuke yang berada di sisi wajah Hinata juga mulai berpindah dan menjalar ke belakang kepala Hinata, mendorong kepala Hinata perlahan untuk memperdalam lumatannya.

Suasana mulai memanas. Lumatan lembut kini berganti dengan lumatan yang lebih menuntut. Tangan Hinata juga mulai ambil andil di dalam ciuman ini. Remasan-remasan pada rambut Sasuke menandakan bahwa Hinata benar-benar menikmati ciuman ini dan hal inilah yang membuat Sasuke menggeram dan mencium Hinata lebih ganas lagi.

"Ahn!"

Suara erangan mulai terdengar dari Hinata. Entah sejak kapan, tubuh Sasuke sudah menimpa tubuh Hinata, menempel tanpa celah. Remasan dan tarikan dari Hinata pada rambut Sasuke makin membuat Sasuke menggila. Kedua tangan Sasuke yang semula pasif, kini mulai aktif. Membelai seluruh tubuh Hinata dan membuat pemilik tubuh merasakan getaran-getaran kecil dari setiap belaian tangan Sasuke.

Bagaimanapun nikmatnya ciuman yang mereka lakukan, mereka juga butuh pasokan udara. Meski agak enggan, Sasuke melepas kuncian pada bibirnya dan membiarkan Hinata juga dirinya sendiri untuk bernapas. Onyx milik Sasuke yang kelam itu menatap lavender Hinata dengan tatapan lapar. Nafsu sudah menguasai laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu, tapi tatapan laparnya itu berubah menjadi lembut begitu melihat ada raut ketakutan dari mata Hinata.

"Aku akan lakukan dengan perlahan".

**.**

"Mmhh! Ahh!"

Hinata mengigit bibirnya dengan keras begitu lidah Sasuke menyapu lehernya dengan lembut. Menggoda tubuhnya dengan jilatan-jilatan menggoda yang entah dipelajari dari siapa. Baru pertama kali ini Hinata dimanjakan bagaikan anak kucing oleh induknya. Dan karena baru pertama kali inilah, Hinata benar-benar terbuai dengan setiap sentuhan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Aaahh!" desahan panjang dari Hinata akhirnya terdengar begitu Sasuke mengigit perpotongan antara leher dan pundak milik Hinata. Kedua tangan mungil Hinata meremas rambut hitam Sasuke dengan kuat, berusaha menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan pada suaminya.

Sasuke kembali mencium Hinata, memberi perhatian pada istrinya yang kini sedang menikmati sentuhannya. Lidah milik Sasuke mengeksplore seluruh isi dari mulut Hinata, mengajak lidah pasif Hinata untuk berduel dengan lidahnya, menari di dalam mulut Hinata. Sementara tangan kanan Sasuke mulai mengangkat gaun tidur tipis yang dipakai oleh Hinata, membuat Hinata mengerang karena merasakan kontak langsung antara udara malam yang dingin dengan kulitnya.

"Hinata."

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap tubuh polos Hinata tanpa berkedip. Sungguh, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka tubuh Hinata akan seindah ini. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata yang dulunya adalah gadis kecil yang kurus, kini memiliki tubuh yang indah. Payudara yang besar, bulat dan padat, pinggang yang ramping, pinggul yang indah dan kaki yang jenjang.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggilan dari Hinata yang terdengar manja membuat Sasuke sadar apa tugasnya sekarang, yaitu memuaskan istrinya. Memberikan pelayanan yang seharusnya dua bulan lalu dia lakukan. Memberikan cinta dan sayangnya hanya untuk istrinya. Dengan senyum tipis yang terkesan menggoda, Sasuke kembali memagut bibir mungil Hinata, membuat lidah Hinata kembali berdansa bersama dengan lidahnya.

"Aahh!"

Erangan kembali terdengar dari Hinata karena tangan kanan Sasuke mulai meremas dada kanannya dengan lembut. Remasan itu makin lama makin cepat dan bertenaga, membuat erangan kenikmatan kembali terdengar di telingan Sasuke.

Sementara tangan kanan kanan Sasuke meremas dada kanan dan kiri milik Hinata, tangan kiri milik Sasuke kini bermain di pangkal paha Hinata. Membelai dan memberikan rangsangan yang membuat tubuh Hinata sedikit menggelinjang karena geli dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

Tubuh mereka berdua semakin panas bahkan hawa dingin pun tidak mampu menghilangkan hawa panas di antara mereka. Sasuke mulai resah, sesuatu yang berada di bawah sana benar-benar butuh perhatian. Dan dengan napas memburu, Sasuke yang semula sedang memanjakan daerah kewanitaan Hinata, kini sedikit menjauh dari Hinata guna untuk memberi ruang agar dia bisa melepas piayama yang dipakainya.

Sekarang tubuh mereka berdua benar-benar polos dan wajah mereka berdua juga sama-sama memerah karena nafsu yang sudah memuncak. Setelah melepas bajunya, Sasuke segera kembali melanjutkan aksinya, memanja Hinata. Dada milik Hinata-lah yang menjadi santapan bagi mulutnya. Jilatan, lumatan dan gigitan Sasuke lakukan agar mendengar desahan juga erangan dari Hinata. Dan nampaknya hal itu benar-benar berhasil, karena Hinata terus mengeluarkan suara indahnya dalam rentan waktu yang lama.

"Mmmhh! Aaahh! Sasukeh-kun!"

Teriakan panjang dari Hinata yang bersamaan dengan gemetarnya tubuh indah itu membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa istrinya sudah mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Segera dipeluknya tubuh indah istirnya itu untuk meredakan guncangan kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali dirasakan oleh Hinata.

"Sudah capek?" tanya Sasuke sambil membelai wajah berkeringat milik Hinata. Ditatapnya lavender milik Hinata itu dengan lembut. Gelengan dari Hinata membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mengecup kening Hinata dengan sayang.

"Akan kulakukan dengan perlahan."

Dengan lembut, Sasuke memposisikan tubuhnya di antara kedua paha Hinata, membuat dirinya dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana bentuk tubuh Hinata dalam jarak seperti itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya agar dapat memasuki Hinata. Saat Sasuke melihat raut kesakitan dari Hinata, dia akan segera membelai istrinya dengan lembut, mengecup bibir, wajah dan dada Hinata untuk menghilang sedikit rasa sakit yang dialami Hinata.

"A-aaaahh! Sakit!" Satu dorongan keras membuat Hinata menjerit kesakitan. Tubuh itu bergetar dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sakit yang dirasakan oleh Hinata berbanding terbalik dengan nikmat yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke saat kejantanannya diremas dengen lembut oleh otot kewanitaan Hinata.

Hening. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dan tidak ada gerakan yang tercipta. Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke sedang beradaptasi dengan apa yang mereka rasakan sekarang.

"Kamu bisa bergerak, Sasuke," ucap Hinata sambil menatap wajah Sasuke untuk meyakinkan suaminya. Melalui kontak mata, akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk bergerak. Awalnya hanya jerit tertahan dari Hinata yang membuat Sasuke was-was, tapi lama-lama desahan dan erangan merdu milik Hinata kembali terdengar, membuat Sasuke makin bersemangat untuk bergerak di dalam Hinata.

"Aaahh! Ahhh! Ahhh!"

"Guuh!"

Erangan dari Hinata dan geraman dari Sasuke saling bersahutan, membuat melodi indah bersama degan derit tempat tidur karena pergerakan yang makin lama makin hebat dari Sasuke. Beberapa menit Sasuke bergerak, sampai pada akhirnya gerakan pinggulnya makin menggila dan membuat Hinata menjerit nikmat.

"Aaaaahh!"

"Guuhh! Ssshh!"

Dan guncangan hebat pun terjadi. Dengan satu kali gerakan, Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinatas bersamaan dengan guncangan tubuhnya karena kenikmatan, membuat Hinata mendesah panjang karena merasakan sesuatu yang hangat masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Malam pertama yang tertunda akhirnya tuntas pada hari malam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** [10.00 AM, Empat Bulan Setelah Malam Pertama]**

Hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata makin membaik, bahkan mulai terlihat mesra. Kejadian empat bulan yang lalu memang merubah segalanya. Sasuke tidak se-cuek dulu, dia pasti akan memperhatikan Hinata dengan caranya sendiri. Dan Sasuke lebih ketat menjaga Hinata saat dia mengetahui bahwa Hinata sedang mengandung. Bahagia? Tentu saja. Sasuke sangat bahagia. Karena akhirnya dia bisa mempunyai satu anggota keluarga baru lagi, menemani mereka berdua.

Karena Hinata sedang hamil, Sasuke lebih sering di rumah daripada di luar untuk bekerja. Pekerjaannya yang menjadi guru les privat memang menjadi keuntungan tersendiri baginya. Murid bimbingannya bisa ke rumahnya untuk mendapatkan bimbingannya. Beruntung, orangtua dari murid yang dia bimbing mengerti dengan keadaan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga usia kandungan Hinata yang belum baru menginjak satu bulan sangatlah rentan jika tidak dijaga dengan baik dan benar.

Ibu Hinata adalah orang pertama yang diberitahu oleh Hinata tentang kehamilannya. Tidak diduga, Ibu Hinata benar-benar senang mendengar berita tentang kehamilan Hinata. Meski senang, Ibu Hinata juga tidak lupa meminta maaf pada Hinata dan Sasuke. Mengingat beberapa bulan yang lalu, beliau pernah mengusulkan sepasang suami istri itu untuk bercerai jika belum memiliki anak juga. Dan sekarang, Sasuke dan Hinata benar-benar membuktikan pada Ibu Hinata, bahwa mereka bisa memberikan cucu.

.

Usia kandungan Hinata mulai memasuki tiga bulan dan pengawasan Sasuke makin mengetat. Sasuke selalu melarang Hinata untuk tidak bekerja terlalu keras, mengangkat barang-barang yang berat, makan yang berigizi dan sering beristirahat. Awalnya Hinata merasa tidak enak dengan Sasuke yang sudah bekerja sebagai guru privat, dia juga membersihkan seluruh rumah sendirian. Tapi paksaan dari Sasuke dan permohonan dari Sasuke membuatnya menyerah. Dia adalah seorang istri dan memang seharusnya dia patuh dengan Sasuke sebagai suaminya.

Memasuki usia kandungan yang ke-lima, keanehan mulai terjadi dengan Hinata. Tidak seperti Ibu-ibu hamil pada umunya, tubuh Hinata tidaklah menggemuk. Tubuhnya tetap kurus bahkan mungkin lebih kurus dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. Hal inilah yang membuat Sasuke bingung setengah mati. Hinata sudah makan makanan yang bergizi, tidak sering-sering bergerak, dan sering istirahat. Tapi tubuh Hinata tidak juga menggemuk.

Ibu Hinata yang mendengar perihal tentang Hinata dari Sasuke menyarankan Sasuke untuk membawa Hinata ke dokter. Menanyakan kesalahan apa yang terjadi pada Hinata.

Saat itu pun tiba. Sasuke membawa Hinata ke dokter kandungan. Dirangkulnya tubuh kurus Hinata dengan lembut, memberikan rasa aman pada Hinata yang terlihat gugup dan takut. Jika diamati lebih teliti, wajah Hinata yang biasanya cerah itu kini terlihat pucat dan kusam. Bibir mungil-nya pucat tidak berwarna pink seperti dulu. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan khawatir. Sebagai seorang suami, Sasuke memang sedikit curiga dengan kandungan Hinata. Satu bulan yang lalu, Hinata sempat mengeluh perutnya sakit. Sasuke yakin, sakit pada perut Hinata bukan-lah sakit biasa, melihat betapa tersiksanya wajah Hinata saat itu.

"Aku takut". Sasuke mengeratkan rangkulannya begitu mendengar suara Hinata yang serak. "Aku takut ada apa-apa dengan anak kita, Sasuke-kun."

"Tenanglah. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, Hinata," ucap Sasuke dengan lembut sambil mengecup puncak kepala Hinata. Digenggamnya tangan Hinata dengan tangan kirinya, mencoba memberikan dukungan untuk Hinata.

Tiba giliran Hinata untuk masuk ke ruang Dokter Tsunade -dokter kandungan yang akan memeriksa Hinata. Ruangan itu putih dan berbau obat-obatan, membuat Hinata sedikit mual saat masuk ke dalam.

"Jadi, ada keluhan apa?" tanya Dokter Tsunade sambil menatap Sasuke dan Hinata bergantian. Wajahnya yang masih muda dan cantik itu terlihat heran melihat Hinata yang kurus tetapi perutnya membuncit, meski tidak begitu terlihat, tapi Tsunade yakin bahwa perut Hinata sedikit membesar.

"Istrimu hami?" tanya Tsunade sebelum Sasuke sempat memberitahu masalah apa yang dialami oleh Hinata. Sekilas, diliriknya Hinata yang hanya menunduk.

"Ya. Dia sedang hamil," jawab Sasuke dengan datar, menatap Tsunade yang sibuk meneliti Hinata dengan cermat.

"Begitukah? Tapi kenapa tubuhnya kurus seperti itu?" tanya Tsunade dengan tidak percaya sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata. Dengan perlahan, Tsunade mengangkat wajah Hinata, meneliti kedua mata lavender Hinata yang sayu dengan cermat.

"Karena itu-lah kami ke sini," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sayu. Dalam hati, Sasuke benar-benar berharap tidak ada yang aneh dengan kandungan Hinata.

Tsunade menegakkan tubuhnya kembali setelah selesai mengamati wajah Hinata. Wajah-nya yang cantik itu terlihat mengeras, keningnya mengerut tanda tidak mengerti.

"Sebaiknya kita USG terlebih dahulu. Kita akan lihat bagaimana bayi yang ada di dalamnya," ucap Tsunade sambil menatap Sasuke dengan serius. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa tidak ada yang beres dengan tatapan Tsunade kepadanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin diberitahukan oleh Dokter cantik itu. Dengan anggukan pasti, Sasuke mengijinkan Tsunade membawa Hinata ke dalam ruang USG.

.

Pemeriksaan selesai. Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang berbicara. Wajah keduanya terlihat mendung, terutama Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke."

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang menunduk dengan tatapan menyesal. Mata lavendernya mulai berair, siap untuk meneteskan air mata.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku, Hinata," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata dengan lembut, membuat air mata yang berusaha ditahan oleh Hinata tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Dengan tangis, Hinata memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke, menangis dengan keras untuk melegakan perasaan bersalah, sedih, dan takut yang saat ini menggerogoti hatinya.

Semua ini terjadi karena penjelasan mengejutkan dari Tsunade begitu Hinata selesai di-USG.

__.

_Wajah Tsunade terlihat bimbang begitu melihat sepasang suami istri yang ada di hadapannya. Kasus ini memang bukanlah yang pertama kali, tapi entah mengapa khusus di hadapan Sasuke dan Hinata, dia tidak bisa berkata dengan spontan._

_"Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan kandungan istriku, Dok?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah penasaran, meski ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa, membuat Tsunade tersenyum dalam hati._

_"Begini. Aku yakin Hinata memang sempat hamil, tapi entah mengapa, saat di-USG, bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya tidak ada," ucap Tsunade dengan tegas. _

_"Apa maksudmu? Hinata benar-benar hamil! Empat bulan yang lalu, dia masih muntah-muntah dan merasa mual!" seru Sasuke dengan nada tidak terima. _

_"Aku tahu dan aku percaya denganmu, Sasuke. Tapi yang aku lihat, tidak ada bayi di dalam rahin Hinata," ucap Tsunade sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. "Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan di lambung Hinata," lanjut Tsunade dengan suara lirih. Ditatapnya pasangan suami istri yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan menyesal._

_"Apa? Ada apa di lambung Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dengan tidak sabaran. Wajahnya mulai panik dan pucat. Tangan kanannya tidak henti-hentinya menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata, berusaha menguatkan istri dan dirinya sendiri._

_"Ada kanker di lambung Hinata. Sudah menyebar dan tidak mungkin bisa diambil tanpa resiko," jawab Tsunade._

_Hening._

_Sasuke hanya menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata mengidap penyakit mematikan itu sementara Hinata sedang mengandung? Tidak masuk di akal._

_"Tidak mungkin! Lalu kemana bayi yang dikandung oleh Hinata? Tidak mungkin bayi kami menghilang begitu saja!" seru Sasuke dengan wajah kesal dan tidak percaya. _

_"Ya. Itu memang tidak mungkin. Tapi semua itu akan mungkin jika kanker yang diidap Hinata sudah menyebar dan menyerang rahimnya. Bayi tidak akan selamat jika ada kanker yang menjalan di daerah rahim. Dan karena bayi yang di kandung Hinata masih sangat muda, maka bayi itu tidak bisa terselamatkan," jelas Tsunade sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. _

_"Tapi Hinata tidak pernah mengeluh sakit!" elak Sasuke yang masih tidak percaya dengan kabar yang diberikan oleh Tsunade._

_"Maaf." Empat mata berbeda warna itu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Perlahan tapi pasti, wajah pucat Hinata terangkat, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyesal dan meminta maaf._

_"Aku memang mengidap kanker, Sasuke. Kanker Lambung. Kupikir kanker ini tidak akan kembali setelah aku terapi sebelum menikah denganmu, tapi ternyata kanker ini kembali dengan stadium akhir. Maaf, Sasuke. Maaf karena aku tidak memberitahukanmu dari awal," ucap Hinata dengan berurai air mata. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat itu makin memucat, membuat Sasuke iba melihatnya dan memeluk tubuh kurus Hinata dengan lembut, mengusap rambut panjangnya, berusaha menguatkan batin Hinata._

_"Tidak bisakah kanker itu di ambil?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap Tsunade. Suaranya yang serak membuat Tsunade yakin bahwa Sasuke sedang menahan tangisnya._

_"Bisa. Tapi resiko yang diambil akan sangat besar dan mungkin hanya 5% saja Hinata akan selamat," jawab Tsunade membuat Sasuke mengambil napas panjang. "Keputusan ada di kalian. Jika kalian mengambil jalan operasi, hubungi aku lagi."_

__.

Kabar mengenai gugurnya kandungan Hinata membuat kedua keluarga besar bersedih, terutama Ibu Hinata. Dia-lah yang paling semangat dan bahagia saat Hinata mengandung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, takdir memang tidak bisa diubah.

Dua bulan kedua keluarga besar itu berunding, memilih jalan untuk Hinata. Tapi kedua jalan yang akan diambil Hinata juga tidak mudah semua. Jika dioperasi, hanya 5% saja Hinata bisa selamat, jika tidak dioperasi, Hinata akan digerogoti kanker yang ada di lambungnya hidup-hidup. Pilihan yang sulit, tapi mereka memang harus memilih.

.

"Aku ingin dioperasi."

Satu kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Hinata membuat Sasuke beserta keluarga yang lain berhenti berdebat. Malam ini, seluruh keluarga berkumpul, menentukan piliha mana yang akan diambil untuk keselamatan Hinata sendiri. Tapi kalimat tanpa rasa takut dan gugup dari Hinata, membuat mereka semua menatap Hinata dengan tatapan iba.

"Kau yakin? Kita tidak harus melakukannya," tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata cemas. Jujur, Sasuke sangat takut. Takut kehilangan Hinata yang sudah setahun lebih menemaninya, takut kehilangan Hinata yang dicintainya.

"Yakin. Aku ingin dioperasi. Bagaimanapun hasilnya, aku ingin mencoba menyelamatkan nyawaku kembali," jawab Hinata dengan senyum lembut. Lavender-nya yang sayu itu menatap onyx Sasuke dengan kasih sayang, membuat bibir Sasuke bergetar dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Sangat mencintaimu. Berjuanglah untuk hidupmu dan hidupku."

.

Hari operasi Hinata pun dimulai. Setelah persiapan, Hinata memasuki ruang operasi bersama dengan Tsunade dan dua perawat lainnya. Sebelum masuk ke dalam, Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk mencium Sasuke, memberikan kenangan terakhir untuk suaminya sebelum dia bertempur dengan penyakitnya di ruang operasi.

"Terima kasih untuk selama ini, Sasuke. Aku senang menjadi istrimu," ucap Hinata tepat sebelum memasuki ruang operasi, membuat bibir Sasuke bergetar.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Hinata. Kamu akan sembuh," ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup kening Hinata dengan sayang, membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Setelah mengucapkan satu kalimat yang membuat pertahanan Sasuke runtuh, Hinata masuk ke dalam ruang operasi bersama dengan dua perawat, meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung di tempat dengan wajah basah karena air mata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu... Hinata."

.

**[Pemakaman]**

Acara pemakaman berjalan dengan lancar. Orang-orang dekat Sasuke maupun Hinata sudah pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di depan makan Hinata. Operasi yang dilalui Hinata gagal. Istri yang disayang dan dicintai oleh Sasuke itu telah tiada, meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri dengan beribu kenangan manis yang telah mereka buat.

Sedih. Itu sudah pasti. Tapi Sasuke yakin, Hinata bahagia di surga sana. Karena meskipun gagal, tapi Hinata telah berusaha dengan keras untuk melawan kanker ganas yang menyerang lambungnya. Dan Sasuke bangga. Bangga karena istrinya telah berjuang melawan penyakit yang dideritanya sendirian. Bangga karena Hinata yang dulunya lemah ternyata sangatlah kuat.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Hinata. Tanpamu, aku pasti masih menjadi laki-laki yang dicap bisu oleh orang-orang. Tanpamu, aku pasti tidak akan bisa bahagia. Dan tanpamu, aku pasti tidak akan bisa merasakan yang namanya cinta," ucap Sasuke sambil membelasi batu nisan yang terukir nama Hinata. "Aku akan selalu merindukanmu, Hinata. Karena aku... sangat mencintaimu."

Setelah memberikan kecupan pada batu nisan Hinata, Sasuke beranjak dari area pemakaman. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat berjalan menjauhi makam Hinata. Bibirnya bergetar karena tangis yang dia tahan sekuat tenaga, bahkan kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Angin lembut berhembus, menerpa tubuh ringkih Sasuke dengan perlahan. Sayup-sayup, Sasuke dapat mendengar suara Hinata di antara hembusan angin. Suara yang akan didengar Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Jaga dirimu, Sasuke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**Takdir... **

**...tidak akan bisa diubah...**

**...begitu juga dengan cintaku padamu...**

**...yang tidak akan pernah berubah...**

**...meski ragamu...**

**...tidak bisa kusentuh lagi.**

**.**

A.N : Ini dia fict colab pertama saya dengan Ai Hinamori a.k.a. Musim Semi. Sebenarnya ini projek sudah lama sekali, tapi saya baru bisa publish sekarang karena entah kenapa ide ceritanya buntu di saya. Saya rasa Hurt/Comfort-nya tidak terasa, tidak tahu menurut yang lain.

Dan inilah hasilnya. Semoga bagus dan di sini ada lemon-nya. Itu juga lemon pertama saya, semoga tidak terlalu vulgar dan enak dibaca(?)

Kritik, saran, pendapat, silahkan kalian sampaikan di kotak Review.

Sekian…


End file.
